


Hello, I am Connor. Probably the most tickling andriod Markus has met.

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is a nugget, Fluff, M/M, M/M Tickling, Markus is a playful puppy, my boys - Freeform, this is to cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: It’s no doubt that Connor is ticklish. And Markus loves that fact.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Just to be Clear that YES I DO KNOW THE FACT THAT “ANDROIDS ARE TICKLISH” IS NOT CANNON BUT THIS ISNT A CANNON FIC SO PLZ DONT GO AND HATE! 

 

Thanks! :3 

 

Now lets get on with the fic about our two android boyfriends! 

 

* 

 

Connor didn’t even know it was possible when it happened. But when Markus brushed the back of his hand against his side, he couldn’t help but giggling and squirm around a bit under the covers. Nor did he understand why Markus lightly trailed his finger up his forearm and to his underarm. It didn’t make sense! Why did the movement make him feel like that? Why did it make him smile? Why did he kind of like it but not in a sexual kind of way? Why couldn’t he do it to himself? Was something wrong with him? Was Markus the same? 

“What was that?!” Connor said, giggling as Markus pinched his side playfully. 

“It’s called tickling, Connor! You don’t know what that is?” Markus said, doing an airy laugh. 

“No!” Connor sat up on his elbows and faced his shirtless boyfriend. 

“Well then..” Markus grinned, wiggling his fingers at Connor, who only looked confused “Maybe I can teach you about it!” And at that, Markus pounced. 

“Ah! Markus what are you- pffft hahahaha!” Connor almost splured out but got cut off by Markus tapping the bottom of Connors bare lower belly. 

Markus was even more in love with Connor now. He didn’t really hear Connor laugh a lot, said he didn’t find a lot of things funny, so it was such a delight to hear him let loose. 

“Enjoying it Connor?” Markus teased, not expecting an answer. 

That was until Connor laughed out “Yehehes!” And Markus instantly stopped by shock. 

“Why did you-?” 

“You like it?” 

“I- I guess.. is that bad? If it’s bad I can not like it if you-“ 

Markus put a hand over his boyfriends mouth and shushed him, making Connor blush a bright blue, adorable. 

“I think” Markus stroked Connors side, making him squirm a bit away on instinct. “Somebody has a kink” Markus winked and Connor pulled away from Markus’ hand. 

“A What?! That sounds bad! Is it something to do with my systems? Do I need to be replaced?! What’s happening Markus!” Connor started to panic. He wasn’t really one for learning new things about the world. It was always so confusing and was scared that one day he would need it and forget it or something! 

Markus placed his hand back on Connors mouth “No no no! It’s nothing to do with that! A kink is a sexual taste, but it doesn’t have to be sexual! It can be just an innocent little one! Like this” Markus pinched his side again and to which Connor squealed and giggled. “See? Totally innocent. It’s a very human thing to do I have heard.” 

“So not bad?” He mumbled under his hand. 

“Course not, babe!” Markus took his hand off his mouth. 

“Can you.. do it again?” Connor blushes more, the blue on his cheeks glowing brighter in the slightly dark room. 

“Anything you want” Markus said, pecking his lips before going full attack under his arms. 

Connor fell back and laughed histerically, Markus’ death tickle hands following him. 

* 

You can get what the rest of the night was like  


	2. Thank u all sm!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank u message

Idk how the fact that this fanfic got over 50 kudos like wtf?! This was a fic came to my mind before I was going to sleep at like 4 am or something then actually decided to write it at 6, a hour before school, and it turning out crap in my opion! I just rlly can’t believe that so many people liked this like whaaaat?! Just want to say thank you to everyone who bookmarked, Kudos and commented because you guys really actually help out with my writing! 

Also! 

As soon as I saw how many peoples kudos, the thought of continuing this popped into my head so I just want to ask if u lovely people want more? I might add I can’t write “Smutty” tickling as I think that tickling isn’t so much as a sexual thing and I don’t think for Connor and Markus it would be as well because y’know.. they are androids and yeahh.   
BUT I can write fluff tickling as it’s just adorable to write and just AH! 

Okay so I know this note has probably more words than the ACTUAL fanfic but I just needed to ask u peeps if u want me to continue this? I don’t rlly have any ideas so maybe in the comments, give me some suggestions or promts? Idk man I’m new to this technology stuff! Jk jk but still! Please tell me what u want to see int he future as that will really help! 

-S Xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Markus and Connor having a movie night and Markus giving him raspberries the whole time :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to add I have been excited about writing this all day at school :33 Hope u enjoy!!

 

Markus and Connor were sitting together on the couch, watching the movie Markus had put on about 40 minutes ago. Connor was snuggled up to Markus’ side, said andriods arm over him securely and protectively. 

Markus sometimes grew bored of just snuggling and decided he wanted to ruin Connors peace so he lightly trailed the back of his fingers down Connors sensitive side, making Connor giggle and twitch his socked feet. 

“Mahahrkus” Connor whined. He did like it but he just wanted to relax at the moment. 

“Connor” Markus fake whined back at him, only to get a whine in response. 

“Okay okay I will stop now” Markus grinned, Connor looking over his shoulder warily. 

“Thank you” Connor replied. 

About 20 minuets later Markus said “You know what? I’m bored again” And soon enough, Markus had pushed Connor onto this back and sat on his waist, wiggling his fingers above him so he could see. 

“Markus! Markus don’t! I was to watch the- Pfffft hahahahaha!” Connor didn’t manage to finish his sentence before Markus’ mouth was directly on his stomach, blowing hardly, making Connor kick his legs. Markus’ devil hands were working their way in his armpits, which Markus knew was one of Connors weak spot (His other being his belly) 

“But I’m booored, Connor!” Markus lifted his head to say, then quickly going back down to blow another raspberry there. 

Connor was officially dying. And he couldn’t come back from this, not like the missions were he would fail and power off, only to get repaired again. 

“Ooh! Wonder if we lift your shirt up? Would you like that Connor?” Markus teased, lifting his head and stopping his devil hands. 

“Markus- Markus dont! I want to watch the- No no no- Hahahaha!” And then Connors short break was over. 

(Time skip because I’m lazy) 

After Connor and Markus had finished their fun (It turned into fun for Connor after a while) Markus sat back, grabbed his boyfriend and put him on his lap, facing him. Connors legs looped around his waist, blue cheeks lighting up his smile. 

“Enjoy it?” Markus rubbed his back. 

“Very much” Connor leaned into the touch. 

“Good” Was all Markus said as he kissed him. 

That night was probably their best night ever since they found out about Connors liking. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Connor trying to be professional at a Jericho meeting and Markus is a tease/ everyone is jelly of his adorkable bf

 

Connor was trying to concentrate. Really he was. But the fact that Markus was wiggling his fingers under the table, where Connor could see, was making him go crazy. Connor kept it in because.. well hello! This is Connor we are talking about! And they were at a meeting, so he had to be professional. Why was Markus such a dork sometimes?! An annoying dork that was Connors but none the less an annoyance Dork! 

“Stop” Connor mouthed at Markus, who only put on an innocent smile. 

“What? I’m not doing anything!” Markus whisper shouted in response. 

“Yes you are” Connor whispered back, stomping on the androids foot. He knew it wouldn’t do anything but it was worth a go. 

“Ooh! Someone’s getting a little bit feisty!” Markus teased, only making Connor more annoyed and stomp his foot again, only to be stopped and caught by a hand wrapping around his ankle. “I’m not letting go until the others are done, and after I have taught you a lesson” Markus grinned, making Connor blush slightly and lower his head. 

“Hate you..” he mumbled, only to make Markus lighten his grip to alowe Connor to escape if he rlly wanted to. The thing is, sometimes Markus knew when Connor wanted to be tickled or not but today was one of Connors ‘Hide all emotion and don’t act like the normal me’ day. So Markus had to make sure. 

Connor only shook his head a bit, looking up at Markus with big brown eyes. Markus only smiled and carried on listening to what Josh and North were arguing about. 

Lets just say that after the little meeting/Argument between them was fun for both Connor and Markus. 

And apparently North, Simon and Josh as they had heard Connor giggling and laughing and ended up watching from the window next to the door. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus being cute at the precinct and them hearing Connor laugh for the first time.
> 
> (I changed this one up a bit but hope u still like it!)

 

Markus, Connor, North, Simon, Josh, Kara and Alice were all just chilling at the park where Connor used to meet Amanda. Connor and Markus kept whispering in each other’s ear, making Connor blush and Markus’ crazy grin growing wider each time. 

“Okay okay, you two have been whispering for about 10 minuets now, spill the tea!” North said while Kara watched Alice run around, chasing the bubbles Simon was blowing for her. 

“What- no tea, North! Just telling Connor how cute his little snort was last night when I tic-“ A hand got slapped over his mouth, shutting him up. 

“Shut up Markus!” Connor said, making Markus grin (even with Connors hand over his mouth, you could SEE the grin) at his dark blue blushing cheeks. 

Markus pulled Connors hand off of his mouth “I’m only speaking the truth babe! And besides, I’m sure they will find it cute that your suuuper sensitive” Markus winked at Connor, making him push him slightly. 

“You idiot! You absolute idio- Hay!” Markus pounced onto him, shutting him up completely. 

“North! Help a brother out will ya?” He looked up at North, who gladly got up and sat above Connors head, gripping his wrists, that were trying to push Markus off of him, and pin them above his head. 

“Y’know, ever since we all saw you two after that argument, I wondered if you would ever tell us!” North smirked up at Markus. 

“Well didn’t I just tell you?” Markus smirked back. “Oh and by the way, he likes this so when he tells you to stop, he means keep going” Markus informed North, who grinned down at the very much blushing Connor. 

“Wait! What about safe word?” Connor looked down at Markus.

”Oh right! The safe word is Jericho, stops immediately when he says it, got it?” Markus nodded, looking up at North as did Connor. 

“Got it! Now come ooon! I want to see a giggling Connor already!” North whined, to which made Connor annoyed that when he whined Markus would tickle him mercenarily but she got nothing. Maybe he was the only ticklish Android? 

“Okay okay! Ready Connor?” Markus asked and to which Connor nodded. “On 3! 1...2...” Connor squeled at 2, he always did and Markus always loved it 10x as more then the last time he did it. 

“3!” North attacked his underarms, Markus going for the sides. 

And now Alice wasn’t the only one laughing. 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I wonder if Markus, in this verse, would just be popping by the DPD to help with any unruly Androids, then sees Connor and it's just "let's tickle him!" X'D)  
> (Hank just notices 'cause //his son is laughing// and //his son is ticklish and he didn't know// X'D)

 

Connor was just doing what he usually does at the DPD (follow Hank around and do what his dad but not really related to dad told him) so it was a shock when Markus and North came along. He didn’t notice them actually come in until he felt a jab to the side, making him screech and jump around to find Markus and North smirking/smiling sheepishly. 

“Markus? North? What are you two doing here? Shouldn’t you be back at Jericho?” Connor said, actually confused why they were there. The place was almost empty, save for them, Hank, and about 2 other police men, so they weren’t really anyone that could get bothered by the two other androids. 

“Come to help out, suger lips” Markus said and winked, making Connor blush slightly but roll his eyes either way. 

“And to do this” North reached out and pinched his side, making Connor laugh and pull away on his own. 

“Ma-Maybe we shouldn’t do this here” Connor said, wanting more but knowing someone would see and get really confused about it. 

“We could but, that’s no fun” Markus said before grabbed Connor and putting him over his shoulder, running over to his chair and putting him on it, only to attack his belly quickly, making Connor laugh loudly. 

North followed and does what she always does, grabbing his arms and pulling them up but this time, around the chair back. 

* 

Hank didn’t know what to think when he heard the laughs and screams. But after a while, Hank got up and went to where the noise was coming from. 

“Connor are you oka-“ Hank stopped talking as he saw the scene in front of him. North was behind the chair, pinning Connors arms down and Markus was tickling Connor like no tomorrow- Wait tickling?! Connor was ticklish?! Since when?! Also, Connor was laughing?! When did all this happen?! 

Markus turned around and smiled at Hank “Hay Hank! Come to see the show?” He grinned and went back to tickling his boyfriend. 

“Just don’t mind us Hank!” North said, pulling her attention to holding Connors wrists with one and and tickle his neck with the other. 

Hank didn’t question on, he just let them be and went back to doing the files. Fuckin androids.


End file.
